Marked
by Hunter6
Summary: The world is never black and white. People arn't always who the seem. Good can be bad, the bad can be worse. The world is a harsh place, and only one side will survive.
1. obsidian nightmare teaser

I stare blankly at the mark on my arm. Its inky blankness stains my soul. I trace a finger gently over it. It feels the same as the rest of my arm, yet it does not. Physically it feels the same but it seems to radiate menace. I blink once, my cold eyes now hidden behind a sparkling mask. I tug the sleeve over the mark.  
  
I feel someone bump into me. I reach for my wand. Preparing to curse the perpetrator into oblivion. But as I look closer I realise I can not curse him, he is my intended. The person who my father has promised to me. I smirk at him. Draco winks at me and saunters off. He can not do anything more. We all have games we have to play. To do more would give the game away.  
  
I here a voice calling me I turn to see who it is. My lip subconsciously curls up in disgust. I turn back pretending I did not hear them. I skirt round a corner and manage to lose them. Slowly I saunter down to the dungeon. My father is waiting.  
  
I let myself into his quarters. And drop all my masks and charms. It is quite a change. My long black hair matches my obsidian eyes. My father addresses me. Asks how my meeting with the dark lord went. I blink slowly and roll up my sleeve. He smiles proudly. Proud that his only son, Salazar Snape, has joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. I smile coldly in return. I turn to leave the room. Throwing up all my charms and masks as I go. I leave the room as I had entered.  
  
As Harry James Potter.  
  
And none of the muggle loving fools have any idea of the snake that lives in their nest. When I am through, the world will cry. 


	2. Long forgotten loyalties

Part one:  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked slowly, trying to take in my surroundings. Quickly I snapped my eyes shut and let out a groan of frustration. And willed myself back to sleep, even the nightmares were worse than the reality.  
  
I was back at the Dusley's. My own personal living hell. Even after all I had been through, all the pain and suffering Dumbledore had sent me back. Gone were the familiar curtains surrounding my bed. They were replaced with spider infested cracked plaster. I pulled my sheet closer around me and curled up, willing that it would all go away. Blissfully sleep finally took me once more.  
  
** Black eyes stared lovingly down at me. The man smiled proudly and ran a finger gently down my cheek.  
  
"Lily. He really is a wonder." The man whispered.  
  
"He most certainly is." A woman's voice replied. "Our little Salazar Snape. He will grow up to do wonderful things." The black haired man nodded and moved out of view, to be replaced by a woman with emerald green eyes and auburn hair. She smiled broadly at me. Picked me up gently and rocked me back and forth. Her sparkling eyes suddenly turned forlorn.  
  
"My love." The black haired man said. "I know what you are thinking. And it has to be done. Our lord believes that this is his best hope for continued existence. To transfer some of his essence into our son it will prevent him from ever being truly killed. And who would ever believe that the son of James Potter would hold the essence of Voldemort." The woman nodded sadly.  
  
"I know Severus. But I hate having to do this. I have to live with the man, pretend to love him and to detest you." She raised a hand to his face. "No matter what happens. I swear to you that I will find a way of making sure that our son will know where his true loyalties lie." **  
  
I sat up suddenly.  
  
"Whoa." I whispered. "That was weird." I closed my eyes and ran over the dream. Snape, my father. An incredibly bizarre notion. I shook my head slightly. Why was I not feeling more repulsed? I hate the man don't I? But a little voice in my head kept trying to list the reasons why I don't hate him. 'All he has ever done is try to protect you.' It whispered. 'Unlike Dumbledore who constantly puts you in the path of danger. Snape has done everything in his power to keep you out of harm's way.'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the stairs above me.  
  
"Oh great." I murmured sarcastically. "The beast has awoken."  
  
"Mum, Dad. The freak is still in bed." Dudley bellowed. I snorted, Bed. What a laugh. By no stretch of the imagination could what I lay on be classed as a bed. I rolled over and slowly got to my feet. Only to be met by a pounding on my door.  
  
"Boy. Get up this instance. I will not permit this laziness of yours."  
  
"Yes, uncle." I murmured. And emerged from cupboard.  
  
"Boy what have you done to yourself?" He snarled. "You know I will not permit your unnaturalness in this house." I blinked slowly. I had no idea what he was talking about. So I kept my mouth shut and walked slowly towards the bathroom.  
  
The sight that met me in the bathroom mirror took my breath away. The tell tale scar was the only thing I recognised. Other than that, the person staring out from the mirror was not me. Obsidian black eyes stared coldly from the mirror, while my usually messy black hair sat in sleek, gentle black waves around my face. Even the feature were different, I no longer looked like the mirror image of James Potter. My jaw line was more delicate, my face was thinner. And not just due to malnourishment as had been the case in the past.  
  
I gripped onto the sink for support as I tried to work out what was going on. I lowered my head, causing the black hair to fall over my face. Slowly I raised my face once more staring into my own eyes.  
  
. ""No matter what happens. I swear to you that I will find a way of making sure that our son will know where his true loyalties lie.""  
  
That one sentence from my dream kept playing over and over in my head. From everything I had heard about my mum she had been a master at charms. This could all have been her work. Her way of making sure that I followed the same side that she did. I shook myself. But that was not the case. My mum was a champion of the light; she would never have followed Voldemort. 'But how do you know for sure?' The little voice said. 'How much do you really know about her? Do you even know what house she was in? They made a big deal that James was in Gryffindor but your mother was never mentioned.'  
  
"Shut up." I told myself. But the voice had a point as it always did. He could almost hear the voice smirking. "Now I know I am insane. I am talking to myself."  
  
I studied the image in the mirror. The dream tied into the new 'development' not to mention the link with Voldemort. It would explain the parseltongue ability. 'And who knows what Dumbledore has been hiding from you?' As I watched I saw my eyes flash with anger, and I gripped the sink tighter. I spun quickly away from the mirror. There was only one thing I could do. I had to talk to Snape.  
  
*******************  
  
My parchment and ink sat in front of me. I picked up the quill and started to write.  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
Some interesting facts have come to light. I woke up this morning no longer looking like myself. In fact, the resemblance to you is quite striking. Not to mention the interesting 'dream' I had last night. I know that you hated James Potter but just what were your feelings towards Lily Evans?  
  
I need to talk to you. In person. Meet me at the leaky cauldron at 11 o'clock tonight. I trust you will be able to get there in time.  
  
Harry Potter. (Or should I say Salazar Snape.)  
  
I looked over what I had written. I quickly rolled it up.  
  
"Hedwig." I called. When the owl came over I tied the note to her leg. "I need you to take this to Professor Snape." She tilted her head as if I had gone insane. I smiled at her. "I know girl, just do it. Please."  
  
I watched silently as the owl flew out of the room.  
  
I turned to the door, a broad smile on my face. Now it was time for a spot of shopping. Looking like I do now, I had no need to fear being recognised. A dab of makeup stolen from Petunia and the scar wasn't even a problem. 


	3. Old Enemies New allies

Part two:  
  
An incredibly stunned potion's master sat in his dungeon, clutching at a piece of parchment.  
  
"In the name of Merlin. She actually did it." He murmured. Only three people were present when they decided on a name for his son. And the only other person he could have found it out from was dead. His eyes clouded at the memory. And people wondered why he hated Potter. The bastard had killed his soul mate.  
  
He smiled sadly. At long last it looked like he might get a bit of her back. The son the he had to give up for the good of his lord could be coming back to him. He remembered Lily's promise to him. That she would make sure that his son would find out where his true loyalties lie. His love was the most cunning witch he had ever met. And she had managed to find a way to keep that promise.  
  
Severus slowly laid down the piece of parchment. His eyes drifted towards the clock. It was hours until the meeting time. He sat back in his chair and tried to decide what to tell his son.  
  
*******************  
  
I stood in the center of Diagon alley. Watching people as they bustled by. They didn't even spare me a second glance. I could feel laughter threatening to bubble up inside of me. I was just another face in the crowd. I had almost forgotten how good that actually feels.  
  
My pockets were bulging with wizard and muggle money that I had liberated from my vault. Now for what to buy. First things first. I need new clothes. I cannot go around wearing Dudley's rejects forever.  
  
I slowly made my way out into muggle London. I reveled in the sight. A Metropolis of people rushing this way and that without a care for anything other than getting where they needed to be at that moment. I half wish that I were a muggle. They don't really have anything to worry about. They live their lives without a thought for the darkness that is about to consume the world. But it is only half wish. I could never give up my magic even thought it has caused me no number of problems. A world without magic would be like living in chains. I really can't imagine myself not being able to do the magic that I now take for granted. Fair enough during the holidays we are not supposed to perform even the most simple of spells but I still 'know' that I can. If the shit hits the fan and everything goes to hell, I can still use my magic to defend myself. A little known fact. Fighting of the imperious curse is actually wandless magic rather than strength of will. This is why not everyone can do it. Only those with the potential to wandless magic can cast off the curse. Anyway, I digress.  
  
I walked confidently into a small darkly lit store and smiled broadly. Now this was my kind of place. The shop was crammed with clothes and other accessories. I wandered through the shopping buying anything that took my fancy. In the end I had an entirely new wardrobe, jeans, leather pants, bondage pants, shirts, t-shirts, vest tops, the lot, all in black green or silver. But it was the jewelry I had the most fun with. I procured a wide array of restraint cuffs, gauntlets, collars and harnesses. I paid for the lot, no small sum I might add. And wearing a pair of the leather pants I bought and a green silk shirt, I headed out of the shop.  
  
My purchases were in my pocket, shrunken with a simple spell. I smirked, who knew that the spells to make sure underage wizards didn't use magic was only active when you were actually at home. Only me I guess, as I had never heard of it happening before. I rolled my eyes mockingly; the ministry of magic would not know common sense even if it bit them in the ass.  
  
Now back to Diagon Alley, and the real fun can begin. I strolled down the bustling street, an arrogant smirk plastered to my face. I caught a glimpse of myself in a shop window; it was a smirk even Malfoy would be proud of. I glanced along the street.  
  
"Speak of the devil." I whispered. The ice blond Slytherin himself was sauntering towards me. I stared at him levelly and leaned casually against the nearest wall.  
  
"Well if it isn't the ice prince himself." I murmured loud enough for him to hear. Draco's head snapped up and his eyes widened. I laughed, knowing full well what he saw. A younger version of professor Snape, wearing leather pants. Draco quickly regained his composure.  
  
"And who might you be?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I am Salazar 'Snape'" I said emphasising the Snape. He narrowed his eyes at me, clearly disbelieving.  
  
"Severus does not have a son." He said confidentially.  
  
"You are so very wrong sweetie. He most definitely has a son." I smirked at him. Recognition dawned on his face. I pulled myself up to my full height and put my lips close to his ear.  
  
"Ask your lord, he will tell you the truth." Draco almost staggered as I took a step back. "Tell Tom I said hi." I left a very stunned little dragon behind as I sauntered off to buy my supplies.  
  
I won't bore you with the details of what I bought for school, let's just leave it at saying I got everything I needed. And then some. Some books for extra curricular reading, got to brush up on the family trade don't I. And by that I don't mean potions. 


	4. daddy dearest

Part three:  
  
I sat by one of the tables in the back of the Leaky Caldron playing with the glass in my hand. I guess the new and improved version of myself looked considerably older than I actually am as I had no problem procuring the pint of lager that I so desperately needed after all that shopping. I smirked silently to myself; of course it could have the patent Snape glare that I had treated the bartender to that had convinced him I was of age.  
  
"Well hello Professor." I said without looking up. I could feel the man's presence as if darkness itself had been personified.  
  
"Potter." He ground out.  
  
"Don't call me that." I hissed. "He has nothing to do with me." I could feel the tension from the other man drain away. His face softened. Obviously he had been terrified it had all been some kind of a joke.  
  
"Salazar." He corrected himself. I looked up to see the professor watching me with something akin to genuine happiness. 'My, my,' I thought. 'It seems that he genuinely cared about me and my mother.'  
  
"Father." I greeted. "Take a seat. Drink?" I asked gesturing towards my own glass.  
  
"Not for me." He said while taking a seat. He seemed totally uncaring to see me drinking. I guess Death Eaters start young. "What do you know?" He asked slowly. I smirked at him.  
  
"I know that I am your son. My real name is Salazar. I hold Tom's essence and that my mother was a Death Eater." Snape nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok then. What do you feel about finding out this about your mother." I laughed harshly. It was painfully obvious that Snape had no idea how to deal with this situation. Well I didn't either so I couldn't really judge.  
  
"Well all I know is that you were a death eater and did your best to save me from harm. That Dumbledore is supposedly one of the 'good guys' and went out of his way to put me in it, and" I smiled wickedly "I want to meet Tom." Snape's eyes widened in shock. Whatever he had expected it definitely wasn't this. "Yes you did hear me correctly. I want to meet him. I want to meet the man that my mother believed in so strongly that she was willing to give up everything for him."  
  
"But you hate him." I smiled at the comment picking up on the fact that Snape did not mention any danger on my part. It was just as I thought. Voldemort didn't want me hurt. How could he? I was his heir. Well, magically at least.  
  
"Why should I hate him? When has he ever tried to hurt me? Really. In first year all he wanted was the stone. If I had just let him have it he wouldn't have tried to lay a finger on me. In second year it was my own fault in trying to save Weasel that led to the confrontation with the basilisk. If I had let things be I would never have come to any harm. Third year, I didn't come in contact with him at all. Though I do remember Dumbledore exposing me to a man that everyone believed to be a crazed murderer. And last year. Last year was the only time he actually hurt me. But what could he have done. I would have killed him if I had the chance. I was still blinded by Dumbledore's promises and lies. But I do remember when I was tied to the grave stone he had every opportunity to kill me there and then, yet he did not. If what Dumbledore had led me to believe was true he would have just done away with me then." Snape's expression was carefully blank.  
  
"It sounds like you would have come to us even if the truth about your parentage had not come to light." He said levelly, not letting any emotion show.  
  
"I honestly don't know." I told him. I looked him straight in the eye letting him see my emotions, that I was telling him the truth. "I wouldn't have stayed with Dumbledore, that much I know for certain. He has used me, put me in danger, expected impossible things of a child and worst of all when I was pouring my soul out to him after the third task his eyes were laughing at me. From that moment I knew that I could not follow that man." I looked up again and saw Snape's eyes were stormy. "So I ask you again. Take me to see Tom."  
  
"I will do as you ask."  
  
*********************  
  
Severus sat by his fire. After promising to take Salazar to see Voldemort, he had left him in his rooms at the leaky cauldron. Tomorrow evening he would take his son to see his master. He knew Voldemort would welcome the boy. The Dark Lord had practically doted on him as a small child. Severus smiled at the memory. Who would ever have imagined the Dark lord would sit on his knee's playing with a small infant. The only ones ever to see him like this were his most loyal followers, the parents of his heir, Lily and Severus. 


End file.
